The Blue Phoenix
by HRRYPTTR
Summary: This is a Harry Potter AU now that the books are finished. It's my take on how things could have happened. I don't own anything related to the HP world. Also if you think I have taken anything from another story, it wasn't on purpose.


**THE BLUE PHOENIX**

He stood on the balcony over looking the vast expanse surrounding Potter Manor. Even though it matched Hogwarts in size, he prefered to call it a manor instead of a castle. The area to the right was a huge forest, not unlike the Forbidden Forest at Hogwarts. It housed many of the creatures that had agreed to help in the war. The fields to the left contained tens of thousands of tents housing the human part of his army not living in the manor. To the front was an open field where his armies would train for the upcoming war with the Dark Side. Beyond the wall of the manor lies a thriving city. Dumbledore City was much like any other city. Shops and houses lined the streets. The citizens however were much different. Consisting of human and creature alike. Both muggle and wizard live in this city. For all were effected by the upcoming war.

"My Lord, General's Finnigan, Longbottom, and Weasley are here as you requested."

Lord Harry Potter turned to face his Fire Golem. "Good, please send them in." he said.

With a bow the golem left the room to fetch them. Harry turned back to the balcony and watched his soldiers mill about their daily business. Feeling a presence enter the room, he closed his eyes and expanded his senses.

Without turning he spoke. "I know your there Shadow, you never could hide from me."

Shadow stepped out of the darkened corner and smiled, "You are still only one of a few who knows when I'm around. Thought I must admit, I often wonder how you do it."

Harry gave a half-smile and thought back to the time of his training and all that happened during that time.

* * *

Ron walked toward the Great Hall for dinner when he overheard some laughter coming from an empty classroom. Curiosity getting the better of him, he snuck to the door and opened it just enough to see inside. What he saw made his blood boil.

"What the bloody hell is going on?", he shouted at the two people in the room.

Hermione gasped as she turned around to face Ron. She and Ron had been dating since the end of Fourth year. "Ron, its not what its looks like."

"She's right Ron, there is an honest explanation," said Harry.

Ron's temper was getting out of control. He had just seen his best-mate kissing his girlfriend. "OF COURSE THERE IS!," he shouted. "MY BEST-MATE IS SNOGGING MY GIRLFRIEND BEHIND MY BACK! WHAT'S WRONG POTTER, CAN'T FIND YOUR OWN SO YOU HAVE TO TAKE MINE!"

Ron sprinted across the room and swung a fist at Harry's face. Knocking him to the floor causing blood to spill out of his mouth. With Harry in a confused state, Ron punched and kicked Harry repeatedly. More and more blood could be seen coming out of Harry's mouth.

"Ron stop!," Hermione screamed. "You'll kill him if you don't." Hermione now had tears running down her cheeks.

Ron stopped and looked at Hermione. His eyes looked at her with rage. He stood up and walked past her to the door. Turning around he saw Hermione rush over to Harry. Softly he said, "You got away this time Potter. But you wont next time. I promise you that." With that he turned and stalked out of the room.

Hermione rushed over to see the damage that had been done to Harry. The tears started again when she saw the amount of blood around him. Hermione jumped and screamed when she felt a hand rest on her shoulder. Calming down she said, "Professor Dumbledore, Harry has been hurt badly."

"I am aware of that Miss Granger. Please rush to the hospital wing and inform Madam Pomfrey of the situation. I will bring Mr. Potter."

Harry woke up to the all to familiar surroundings of the hospital wing. He couldn't remember what happened or how he got there.

"Ah, Mr. Potter. I see that you're awake," said the familiar voice of Madam Pomfrey.

Harry looked at her and smiled, "And I thought I wouldn't have to be here this year. Oh well, better luck next year huh?"

The smile on her face fell. "You're lucky you have a next year Mr. Potter. Your injuries were quite severe and you had lost quite a bit of blood."

To say that Harry was shocked was an understatement. "What are you talking about? I don't remember anything happening to me."

Just then Hermione and Professor Dumbledore walked into the hospital wing. Hermione ran to Harry's bed and smiled at him. "How are you feeling Harry?" she asked.

"I feel fine, but I don't remember what happened," he said looking to her for answers. Hermione looked at Professor Dumbledore for help. She couldn't bring herself to tell him.

"Perhaps explanations could wait 'til later. For now, Mr. Potter needs his rest." replied Madam Pomfrey.

Harry left the hospital wing one week later, still without the answers to his questions. It was troubling to know that he couldn't remember what happened to send him to hospital. He decided to go to the kitchens to get something to eat. After entering through the picture, he was attacked by an over excited Dobby.

"Harry Potter sir, it is good to be seeing you again."

"Hello Dobby, its good to see you too. Could I get something to eat?"

With a bow Dobby said, "Of course Harry Potter, sir."

Dobby disappeared and reappeared with Harry's food. Dobby looked at Harry with sadness in his eyes. "Is Harry Potter all better now sir?"

Harry looked at Dobby and smiled, "Yes Dobby, I'm fine."

"Thats good cause Dobby was worried about you sir, what with all the blood on the classroom floor and all." Dobby then looked at Harry with horror on his face and beat his head against the table. "Bad Dobby. Bad Dobby."

"Dobby stop. I thought I told you not to hurt yourself anymore," Harry said after grabbing Dobby by the shoulder and holding him away from the table.

"Dobby must, Harry Potter sir. Dobby was told not to tell about the blood that Dobby cleaned up." Before Harry could ask any more questions, Dobby disappeared with a pop. Sighing, Harry finished his food and left the kitchens.

On his way back to the tower he met up with Neville coming out of the Great Hall.

"Hey Neville."

Neville looked around and saw that it was Harry. "Hiya Harry, I was just going to the library to do the Herbology essay given to us. What are you doing yours on?"

Harry thought for a bit and answered, "I was thinking gillyweed, you know, since it helped me with the second task in fourth year. How about you?"

Neville looked at Harry with an astonished look, "I was going to do it on gillyweed too. I found it fascinating after I read about it in the book, _Magical Water Plants of the Mediterranean_, that Professor Moody gave me."

Harry looked away at the mention of "Professor Moody", he knew all to well that it hadn't been the real Moody that had taught them. "Well, lets go to the library together. I'm sure we'll find Hermione there. I need to ask her some questions and thank her for keeping me up to date on the class assignments."

They walked through the halls to the library. Harry noticed that most of the people they passed stared at him. It was starting to get on his nerves when they reached the library. They separated as Harry went in search of Hermione and Neville went in search of more books on gillyweed.

Harry spent ten minutes looking for Hermione. He found her near the back of the library behind a pile of books. He smiled to himself. "_Same ol' Hermione_", he thought.

He sat down next to her and said in a whisper, "Hey Hermione."

She looked up and smiled, "Harry, your looking better. What can I do for you?"

"Well, you could start by telling me why I was in the hospital wing? And why Dobby was told not to tell about the clean up of my blood in that classroom?"

Hermione knew this would happen, she just didn't want to tell him so soon. With a heavy sigh she began.

"Harry, you were beaten badly. You had five broken ribs. Blood was running out of your mouth from one of them puncturing your lung. Both eyes were swollen shut. You could have died if Professor Dumbledore hadn't brought you to the hospital wing. You were in there for two months. Madam Pomfrey wasn't sure if you would survive."

Harry was looking at her like she had two heads. There was no way that he wouldn't remember something like that. He thought back. He remembered talking to Hermione in an empty classroom about the gift they got for Ron. She had just given him a kiss on the cheek. Then everything goes fuzzy. He just can't remember what happened. "_Hermione said that Dumbledore brought me to the hospital wing. I think I'll ask him if he knows anything."_

As he thought this, Hermione was building up the courage to tell him who had done it.

"Harry, there is something you should know." She took a deep breath and said, "Harry, it was Ron who did it to you."

Before Harry could reply, there was a loud noise of books being dropped on the floor. They turned to see who had made the noise and saw Neville standing by their table with his mouth open in shock. The books he had been carrying were now on the floor at his feet.

Neville couldn't believe his ears. Ron had been the one responsible for sending Harry to the hospital wing. Ron was the reason Harry almost died. It was to much of a shock. "_Ron is Harry's best-mate. Why would he do something like that to him?_", Neville thought to himself.

Harry looked back to Hermione disbelieving what she had just said. "Why would Ron do something like that? He's been my best-mate since First year. Yes we've had our problems in the past, but I know he would never do something like that to me. It sounds more like something Malfoy or his cronies would do."

Hermione sighed, she knew it would take proof for Harry to believe her. She knew Ron had a bad temper when it came to her, but what she had seen him do to Harry... She knew Ron was dangerous. Especially to anyone he thought was threatening what was "his".

"Listen Harry, why don't we talk about this later? OK?"

Reluctantly, Harry nodded his consent and helped Neville pick up the books he had dropped. They put the books on the table and got down to thier essays.

Two months had passed since the incident and things had changed between Ron and Harry. Ron no longer went to the DA meetings, and had been seen several times talking to Ernie Macmillan. Harry, Hermione, Seamus, Neville and Ginny were sitting in the common room studying for exams when things got heated between Ron and Harry again. Neville and Hermione were sitting on the same couch when Ron walked into the common room.

Ron looked around to see where Hermione was at when he saw Neville, in his opinion, sitting to close to his girlfriend. Walking quickly to the couch, Ron started yelling at Neville.

"What the bloody hell do you think your doing Longbottom?"

Everyone in the room looked up to see Neville cowering away from Ron.

"I'm just sitting here studying for the exams," he said in a shaky voice. Although Neville had become more courageous since fifth year, it was nothing compared to the Weasley temper.

"Oh, just studying for exams eh?" Ron said stepping closer to Neville. "Then you won't mind explaining why your sitting next to MY girlfriend."

"Ron calm down, he wasn't doing anything to her," Harry said standing up from his seat.

Ron turned around and stared Harry in the eyes, "And how would you know Potter? Oh, thats right, because you've been snogging her instead, RIGHT!"

Harry stepped closer to Ron, "You know I wouldn't do that to you Ron." Before Harry could do anything, he was knocked over the chair by Ron tackling him to the ground. Harry tried to protect as much of himself as he could from Ron's punches.

Not wanting Harry to go back to the hospital again, Neville, Seamus, and Ginny pulled Ron away from Harry.

Hermione got up off the couch and ran to Harry's side. "_Not again!_", she thought. She knelt next to Harry and examined him. The worst thing he had this time was a few bruises on his arms. Sighing she helped him to stand and walk back to his chair.

"What's gotten into you Ron?" asked Ginny when they had pulled Ron to the other side of the room.

"Let me go Ginny or you'll get it as bad as he did." Ron said.

"Don't you threaten me Ronald Weasley," shouted Ginny.

Seamus, and Neville let him go and watched him stalk out of the common room.

They walked back to their seats in front of the fire and sat. None of them could think what had set Ron off. Why was he in such a bad mood all the time?

The next morning Harry was up early and headed to the Quidditch Pitch. Harry flew across the pitch, letting his instincts take over as he chased the snitch. Flying in and out of the goal hoops, he chased it down. After catching the snitch for the fifth time during his practice session, he decided to take a break. Hearing his name called out, he looked around to see Seamus and Neville waving wildly at him to land. Harry shot down the pitch to them and hopped off his broom.

"Harry, Professor Dumbledore wants to see you in his office."

Harry looked at Seamus, "Any idea what he wants?"

Seamus shrugged his shoulders," No idea."

Harry made his way to the gargoyle. Giving the password, Chocolate Chip Cookies, the gargoyle lept out of the way and the three made their way to the office door. Harry knocked on the door and walked in when he heard Dumbledore ask them to enter.

"Good afternoon Mr. Potter, Mr. Finnigan, and Mr. Longbottom. Please, have a seat."

Harry, not knowing that Seamus and Neville had followed him, looked to the seats next to him and nodded to them. Seamus nodded back while Neville smiled a shy smile at him. They turned back to the headmaster and listened as he spoke to them.

"Harry, I have some grave news to tell you. Miss Granger was taken from the school last night. She is now in the hands of Voldemort and his Apprentice.

Harry, Seamus, and Neville sat in shock, bearly listening to the headmaster speak.

"At first we were unsure how she was taken. Professor Snape told me last night after he returned from being summoned, that one of the students stunned her and handed her over to the Death Eaters waiting in the Forbidden Forest. This was the students test to become Voldemorts new Apprentice. This student has been identified and has joined the ranks of Voldemorts inner-circle."

Professor Dumbledore could see that Harry was becoming upset and angered by the news he had just gotten. He remembered Harry's reaction last year when he had been told of the prophecy and its contents. He could only guess how Harry would react to not only Hermione being taken, but that Ron had been involved in her being handed to Voldemort.

"We in the Order are doing everything possible to bring her back alive. Professor Snape has been unable to speak to her. All he could tell us is that she is still alive, and that she is always with Voldemort or his Apprentice. I am reluctant to inform you of the shocking information that Severus has given me."

Harry looked into the dulled eyes of his headmaster and through clenched teeth said," Please Professor, just tell me." Harry was now practically glowing with anger toward the student who did this.

Shaken by what the headmaster had said, Seamus looked at Harry. Seamus wondered how anyone that had been through everything that Harry had gone through, could still have the determination to go on with life. But what he heard and saw next suprised him even more.

Dumbledore looked Harry in the eyes with all the honesty and support he had. "Harry, the name of the Apprentice is Ronald Weasley."

Harry couldn't believe it, he stood up and shouted, "RON WOULD NEVER DO THAT. HE LOVES HERMIONE AND ME TOO MUCH TO DO THAT!"

Dumbledore tried to placate Harry with calming words, "Harry, I know that it's hard for you. Mr. Weasley has always been a good friend to you. But jealousy is a powerful emotion. Mr. Weasley was jealous of your money, your Tri-Wizard winnings, and of your popularity. Jealousy turns to hate if not dealt with."

"I know Ron, he wouldn't do this." Harry said as if pleading to Dumbledore that this wasn't true.

Seamus and Neville couldn't believe Ron could do this. They couldn't believe that Ron would turn on Harry after everything they had been through.

"Professor McGonagall found this letter on Mr. Weasleys bed an hour ago."

Dumbledore held out a piece of parchment to Harry. Harry took the letter and read it aloud.

"I've had enough. Everyone bowing down to the Golden Boy, even the teachers. I have done something to ensure that my name will go into the history books. Not as Harry Potter's sidekick, but as "**Ronald Weasley, The-Man-Who-Brought-Down-Harry-Potter**". I woke up to the reality that Harry Potter could **NEVER** defeat the Dark Lord. I have ensured my position when the Dark Lord rules this world. I will destroy everything that Harry Potter loves, including Hermione Granger. Harry Potter, "The-Boy-Who-Lived" will know the rath of Voldemort and Ronald Weasley.

RW/ Dark Lord's Apprentice

Harry couldn't take it anymore. Everything he knew and loved was gone. He knelt on the floor of the headmasters office with many emotions running through his veins. Rage, fear, regret, dispair, depression, all coursing in him. He could feel the tears on his cheeks, but was to overloaded to do anything about them. Then he felt fire coursing through his veins. He tried to scream but nothing happened. He felt the fire grow to enormous proportions. Now worried about his safety he tried to stand, but every move he made was pure agony. He could smell the burning of fabric, but it didn't burn him. Gathering enough strength, he stood in front of Dumbledores desk and looked up at the others. He saw them looking at him in awe. He could see and feel flames around his body, but they didn't burn. He looked toward Seamus and saw him passed out on the floor. He looked at Neville and saw him cowering next to Dumbledore. Harry reached out with his hand and found it covered in blue flames and blue feathers. He quickly withdrew his wing not wanting to burn anyone.

Turning to the headmaster he said, "What's happening to me?" What the headmaster heard was the questioning song of a phoenix.

Dumbledore didn't respond right away still stunned that the Blue Phoenix had returned. Shaking his head to clear it he said, "Mr. Longbottom will you please awaken Mr. Finnigan?"

Neville nodded and walked to Seamus to awaken him. When Seamus had woken up and gathered his senses he looked at the Blue Phoenix. "Professor, where's Harry?"

Dumbledore looked at Seamus and said, "Harry has turned into his animagus form, that of the Blue Phoenix." At this statement, Fawkes began singing a beautiful song that calmed everyones nerves. Fawkes then lept off his perch and studied the other phoenix. Then he did something that shoked Dumbledore completely, Fawkes bowed his head to Harry and sang a different song.

Harry watched in facination as Fawkes bowed to him. When the song started, something inside him recognized it as a pledge of loyalty to the Phoenix Lord. He bowed his head in return and sang his gratitude of loyalty. Harry then looked at Dumbledore again.

Dumbledore watched the process in facination as well. For all his years on Earth, he had never expected to see what had happened this day. Clearing his head again he looked to Harry and said, "Harry, you are in your animagus form. Please return to your human form."

Harry stretched his massive wings and flew up to the ceiling. The others watched with pride and wonder as Harry soared over thier heads. Harry landed on the chair he was using and transformed back. "That was amazing. But what I don't understand is what caused the transformation." Fawkes flew over to Harry and perched on the back of his chair, keeping an eye on his new Lord.

", please settle down and I will explain as much as I can. I think the change was brought on by your emotions becoming to much for you to handle. What I didn't expect was the Blue Phoenix to be a student of mine. It may have been brought on by your emotions, like a protective shield." He searched his memories for more information. "I do know that because the Blue Phoenix has chosen you, you have a magical tattoo over your heart. A Blue Phoenix with a crown over it, signifiying you as the Phoenix Lord. And if I'm not mistaken, because we were here to witness the return of the Blue Phoenix, we will have similare markings.

At this, Neville and Seamus ran out of the room to check their chests. (Unknown to any of them, a third person was checking his chest as well, form the shadows.) They walked back into the office with puzzled looks on their faces. "Professor, our tattoos weren't on our chests. They were on our arms and are a redish gold over blue flames. Why is that?" asked Seamus.

"Because, Mr. Finnigan, the color of the phoenix matches your magical abilities." To prove his point, he showed them his tattoo of a Red Phoenix on his arm. "If I'm not mistaken, the Blue Phoenix is the rarest of them all. The most common is the golden phoenix. The order of phoenix is Blue, Red, Gold, and White. The White Phoenix would be found on those of little magic. Muggles, of course, would never have a tattoo. The Gold Phoenix would be found on your average witches and wizards, while the Red Phoenix will be found on the more powerful ones like myself. The Blue Phoenix found on Harry was found on one other person, Merlin himself. To put it another way, it would take 1,000,000 White Phoenix's to match the power and strength of one Blue Phoenix."

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing, but before he could think any further on the subject, Professor Dumbledore spoke again. "Mr. Longbottom and Mr. Finnigan, your tattoo's are a mixture of colors because the Blue Flame Phoenix has chosen you two to be its guardians. The two of you have been Harry's friends for a long time now. I can not speak for him, but I must assume that you have shown yourselves to be worthy of such a position."

Neville and Seamus looked at each other and then at Harry. They both knelt in front of Harry. They said in unison, "My Lord Phoenix, I pledge my life and loyalty to you. I will do all in my power to protect and serve you."

As if finishing a ceremony, Harry said, "I Harry Potter, Lord Phoenix do accept your pledge of loyatly and service." Harry was suprised to see the Headmaster walk around his desk an kneel in front of him and offer his loyalty and support as well. After finishing the ceremony with Dumbledore Harry said, "Thank you all. Because of what we learned about Ron, I will need all the help I can get."

Just then, Professor McGonagall came running into the room waving a piece of parchment, "Albus, Severus was taken this morning by the Apprentice."

Harry and Dumbledore looked at each other and nodded. They knew it was only a matter of time before Snape was killed.

* * *

Ron sat on the right-hand side of his masters throne watching as the inner-circle assembled themselves. As usual they were all masked to conceal thier identity. When everyone had arrived Voldemort was the first to speak.

"My faithful followers. I have called you here because of some information that I have received from my Apprentice. We've had a traitor in our ranks for many years."

There was a muffled intake of breathe at the revelation of a traitor among them. Everyone looked around at each other trying to figure out which one it could be.

"No my faithful. He is not among you. He has been caught and handed to me by Ronald. I do believe that he has had a good time torturing this filth for the last few hours." Turning to Ron he said, "Go get this traitor and reveal him to everyone."

With a bow Ron left the room to collect his former Potions Professor. Walking down the halls of Malfoy Manor, Ron thought back to how he had been lied to by everyone he had trusted. His family, Professors, and even his friends had lied to him. "_Friends_, _they weren't my friends_. _They were trying to brainwash me into following a foolish dream_. _As if Potter could defeat the most powerful Dark Lord in a century_.", he thought to himself. Reaching the door of the cell holding Snape took only a few minutes. Voldemort wanted Snape's cell to be close by so he could torture him at any time he felt the need.

Snape woke still shackeld to the wall facing the door. He looked around for anything that he could use to escape this hell. He found an empty room with a single form curled up on the floor.

With a scratchy voice he called out, "Miss Granger? Miss Granger do turn over and look at me when I'm speaking to you."

"Even now, you still don't see me as a person do you?", she asked as she woke up. Turning over to face her professor was painful. Ron had watched as Voldemort had tortured her with the Cruciatus Curse until she blacked out from the pain. Finally looking at Snape she said, "By the looks of things I'd say Ron has told them about you. I'm suprised that they haven't killed you yet. Come to think of it, I'm suprised I'm still alive."

Before Snape could say anything the door opened and a hooded figure walked in. "My master has plans for you. But the traitor will be dealt with shortly." Taking out his wand he pointed it at Snape and said, "Patrificus Totalus." The hooded figure looked at Hermione and said" I do hope you have said your last goodbye's. You will never see him again."

Hermione lay on the floor crying silent tears. She felt so helpless. She had watched in shock as Ron had snapped her wand in half. He then cast a spell on her and then she had woken up in this room. She was made to watch as Ron tortured Snape for hours, laughing and throwing insluts at him the entire time. Ron wasn't the same man that she had grown up with. At first she had thought that he was under the Imperious Curse. She had been wrong though. As time went on, she could see that it was indeed Ron who was enjoying everything that he was doing to Snape. Walking out the cell door with Snape, Ron closed the door on a sobbing Hermione.

Unnoticed by Ron, Draco stepped out of the shadows and watched as his godfather's body was taken to Voldemorts chamber. In a wispered voice he said, "No matter the cost, I'll make you pay for this Weasle."

* * *

Harry, Neville, and Seamus walked the corridor's of Hogwarts in silence. So much had happened in the last few hours that they were still in slight shock. Reaching the Seventh Floor, the silence was finally broken.

"Gather as many members of the DA as possible and meet in the Room of Requirement in two hours," was all that Harry said as he walked past the portrait of the Fat Lady.

Harry walked back to the headmasters office and knocked on the door. "Come in," was the usual response. Harry made his way to Dumbledore's desk and sat in the chair he occupied earlier.

"Professor, I need your help." Dumbledore nodded his head for Harry to continue. "I need you to teach me everything that you know. I need to be able to deal with Voldemort and not have to worry if I will be able to beat him or not." Dumbledore smiled a knowing smile and said, "I have been waiting for you to ask Harry." Dumbledore stood up from his chair and walked to his cupboard. Retrieving his pensive, he walked back to his desk and set it in front of Harry. "What you must understand Harry is that this task is very dangerous. What I am about to do is put some of my memories into the pensive. Then you will place then in your head. In doing so you will receive my knowlegde. That way you can learn from them and incorporate them as your own memories." Harry was nervous and excited about all the knowledge he would have. Dumbledore spent the next 20 minutes collecting memories in the pensive. Harry watched with facination as this happened.

Fawkes had settled on Harry's shoulder and was quietly talking to him. _**"My Lord, I am pleased to see that Albus has agreed to help you. Some of his knowlegde contains ways to speak to the beings of the forest and lake." **_Harry listened with a small amount of shock at this news, but wasn't to suprised about it. "_**I often wondered how he was the only one who could walk into the Forbidden Forest and come out completely unharmed**_." Harry was brought out of his talk with Fawkes by Dumbledore.

"Now my boy, this will be different from viewing a thought in a pensive. What you will be doing is taking the memories and putting them in your mind as if they were your own."

Harry spent the next 60 minutes placing memories in his mind. It was difficult at first. The knowledge was overpowering, but now with the help of the full knowledge of Occlumency, he could sort things out easier.

"Now Harry, I think you should take the rest of the day to practice what you have learned." Harry was about to leave when Dumbledore cast a spell on him. Harry felt the pressure in his mind and quickly blocked the intruder form seeing any memories. "Nice try Professor but you "taught" me better than that." Dumbledore smiled with the twinkle in his eyes. "Well done Harry." With that, Harry left the office for the second time that day.

Fawkes looked at Dumbledore with some confusion. "I know what your thinking Fawkes, but its the only way for Harry to get the knowlegde and for Hogwarts to be safe in the future." With that the Headmaster transformed into a beautiful eagle and flew out the tower window toward the Forbidden Forest.

As Harry walked down the corridor a memory flashed in his mind and he stopped. When the flash was over he looked around and smiled. It was the knowledge of all of Hogwarts secrets. He walked to the wall on his right and put his hand on it. A strange feeling washed over Harry. A feeling of comfort and horrible pain. Comfort from the feeling of belonging and pain from the pressure on his mind. The pressure kept building until he blacked out from the pain. As he was blacking out, his tattoo glowed blue for a second then stopped. The occupants of the paintings wispered as house elves popped into view and carried the sleeping form of Harry Potter to the Hospital Wing.

* * *

Neville and Seamus were waiting in the Room when they felt their tattoo's heat up. "Harry's in trouble," said Seamus. "I know but how do we find him, plus we still have the DA members here," answered Neville."Lets see if we can find him through the link in the tattoo's, " said Seamus. They sat down in chairs at the front of the Room and concentrated on Harry. The other occupants of the Room were talking when they saw Neville and Seamus vanish. Seamus vanished in a bolt of lightning, and Neville was surrounded by green leaves and melted into the floor. Panic swept the Room as everyone scrambled to find out what had just happened.

Neville and Seamus arrived in the hospital wing as Madam Pomfrey was checking Harry. "What happened to him?" they asked when they realized what had happened. Madam Pomfrey was startled at the sudden appearance of two more students, who were quickly followed by the arrival of the Headmaster.

"There is nothing physically wrong with Mr. Potter, but he has blacked out for some reason." Looking at Dumbledore she said, "Headmaster, everything I try to revive him with isn't working." Dumbledore nodded, "Thank you Poppy, I'm sure Mr. Potter is just tired."

"Mr. Longbottom and Mr. Finnigan, please see me in my office in half an hour," with that he left for his office.

Seamus and Neville left the hospital wing and raced up to the Room to inform the others that the meeting has been put on hold until Harry returns from the hospital. Most left the Room stunned to see Neville and Seamus after what happened. Upon hearing that Harry was hurt, Fred, George, Luna, and Ginny stayed behind to get more information. Neville told them about Harry blacking out and that they were to see Dumbledore in 10 minutes. Nobody was pleased with the lack of information but were resolved to find out more.

* * *

Ron brought Snape into the chamber and put him in front of Voldemort. Voldemort cast the Cruciatus Curse on Snape and watched with delight as Snape tried to scream. All that happened was an intack of breath and tears flowing from his motionless eyes. Voldemort held it for a few minutes then released it. Cackling with laughter as he released Snape from the full-body-bind and watched as Snape fell to the floor shaking with pain.

Draco watched in horror at the display in front of him. It had just sunken in how sick and twisted Voldemort and Weasley were. With determination he vowed to see that they all payed for their cruelty toward his godfather and himself.

Voldemort stood from his throne and said," Look at this pathetic creature in front of you. He was given greatness and he threw it away. He chose to side with the muggle loving fool and Harry Potter. See what happens when you side against "The Greatest Dark Lord in a Century."

Snape, knowing that he wasn't going to get out of there alive said, "Shut up you freak." The Death Eaters stood still as Voldemort looked down at Severus with curiousity. "Potter and Dumbledore will bring you down in the end." Gathering more strength in his voice he continued, "Potter told me what you are. He told me about your muggle father you half-blooded freak." The room was deathly silent at this.

Voldemort stood over Snape and said with vemon, "And you believed this lie did you Snape."

Many in the chamber were laughing, but a small few were curious as to why Snape would believe Potter.

Snape didn't flinch and said, "He showed me the conversation he had with your younger self. I believe that it was your school diary that he found this information in, before he destroyed it."

A green light filled the room and Snape fell to the floor lifeless. Voldemort looked around and said with malice, "Any of you that believe this lie will go the same way he did, " and with that Voldemort dismissed his followers.

After the meeting was released, Draco made his way down to the dungeons. He stopped outside the cell holding Hermione and looked in. He could see the tear tracks running down her dirty face. He took his mask off and put it inside his robes. He opened the cell door and quietly walked in. Not wanting to scare her, he stood just inside the door.

Hermione had cried herself to sleep. She drempt of happier times before the hell that she was now in. She was woken up by her cell door opening, but she didn't care. She just lay on the floor with her eyes closed, waiting for the torture to begin again. She waited for what seemed like hours for the pain to start. What she heard next was suprising. "I'm sorry, " was the only words she heard as the man walked out of her cell, closing the wooden door behind him.

Draco leaned against the wooden door and sighed. Never in his darkest dreams would he have thought that things would go this far. He had taken the Dark Mark to please his father. He had been nasty to Harry and his friends because that was what he was brought up to do. Ever since he had seen the friendship between the "Golden Trio," he had been jealous. He just hoped that by getting Hermione out of here and to saftey, he could redeem himself. With that he apperated to the gates of Hogwarts and walked up to the castle. Draco made his way passed the Great Hall and down in to the dungeons. On his way there, he heard some shouting form somewhere in the castle. Not paying it much attention, he continued on his way to the Slytherin Common Room.

Just as Draco was entering the castle, Harry shot up in bed and started shouting, "Death Eaters in the castle." Harry looked around the hospital room for any movement. It was dark so he couldn't see much. Satisfied that he was alone, he lay back down. A mixed feeling entered him. A feeling of unease and contentment. Closing his eyes he searched these feelings. As he searched, a mental picture entered his mind. It was a picture of Hogwarts. He was looking at Hogwarts as if looking at the Marauders Map. Seeing all the inhabitants in their offices, dorms, or the corridors. Testing out his new ability, he concentrated on himself. He saw the words "Harry Potter" in the Hospital Wing. Inside her sleeping quarters was Madam Pomfrey. Looking at other parts of the school, he saw Neville and Seamus in Dumbledores office. Looking around the school again, he saw familiar names. He saw Professor McGonagall in her office, Cho Chang in her common room. Seeing Cho's name got him thinking of the Triwizard Tournament and Cedric Diggory. It was Cedric's refusal to touch the cup that saved his life. Harry could just imagine what would have happened if Cedric had gone with him to the cemetary. Harry broke from those thoughts and decided to sleep. He would ask Seamus and Neville about their talk with Dumbledore tomorrow.

Unknown to Harry, a figure stood in the shadows watching him as he sat on his bed. He had been there when Harry had become the Phoenix Lord and had seen his own tattoo. It was a golden phoenix over blue flames, overcast in shadow. From his hiding place he had knelt down with the professor and pledged his loyalty as well.

* * *

Neville and Seamus walked the corridors to Dumbledores office. Giving the password, they rode the stairs up to the office. "Come in gentlemen," was heard as they stepped in front of the door. They took the seats offered them and waited for the Professor to speak. "I asked you to come here for a reason," he said with seriousness written on his face. "Harry and I are working together to prepare him for his battle with Voldemort. It is my belief that he passed out because of this. I need you two gentlemen to watch him these next few days. I shall not tell you how he is preparing, however he will need all the suport he can get during this time." They nodded to the headmaster and waited for him to continue. "I have a theory that involves your new postions in Harry's life. I believe that when you received your tattoos today that it has strengthened your magical abilities. You may experience increases in magic flow when casting spells. Please be careful gentlemen, we do not need to send anyone to the Hospital Wing on accident. Now I do believe that you should return to your dormitories." And with a thank you, they left and returned to the Common Room.

"Hey Nev, instead of heading to the tower, why don't we visit Harry?"

Neville wasn't paying close attention to what Seamus had said. He was to lost in thought about everything that had happened today. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I asked if you wanted to go visit Harry before we go to the tower. You know, just to check on him like Dumbledore wants us to."

Neville looked at Seamus, "I know that we are supposed to support Harry right now, but I don't want him to think that we are following him everywhere he goes."

"We aren't following him, we are just two friends that are concerned about him." Seamus replied.

Shaking his head, Neville said, "Fine, but if he gets angry its all on you."

Seamus shook his head at Neville and continued to walk to the Hospital Wing. As they approached the doors, they heard two voices. Not wanting to get caught overhearing, they opened the door slowly to find out who Harry was talking to.

* * *

Harry was about to lay back down to sleep when Hogwarts told him that someone else was in the room. Harry reached out with his senses and recognized who it was.

"You always were one the for the dramatics, Shadow. Tell me, is everything going as planned?" asked Harry.

"Of course, I told you my plan would work. Although."

Harry raised an eyebrow as if asking Shadow to continue. Shadow moved slightly and noticed that the Hospital doors were opening and said,"Later, you have guests." With that, Shadow sunk into the darkness of the wall and vanished.

"Bollocks," Harry swore. "There is no point in hiding in the corridor, I know you're there." He said waiting for the intruders to make themselves known. Neville and Seamus made their way to Harry with their heads down muttering apologies."I suppose you heard what was said?" he asked. "I just hope that this doesn't become a habit. I will tell you this. I have other friends that are helping me. I'm not going to say who, the less that is known about them the better." They looked up at Harry and nodded. "We understand. This is just so new to us."

Harry settled back into bed and said, "That was some show you guys put on. I doubt anyone in the Room of Requirement was expecting a show like that." Neville and Seamus looked at each other with confused faces. "Don't tell me you two don't know that you apperated inside Hogwarts. I felt it when I was asleep. The wards resisted at first but I told Hogwarts to let you." Neville had his mouth hanging open in shock. Seamus had a grin on his face. "So that's what happened, Professor Dumbledore told us that he was training you. I wouldn't have thought that he would have transfered the wards of Hogwarts to you." Seamus said smiling. "Well, this has to remain a secret, **NO ONE **is to know about this." Harry said with all seriousness in his voice, Neville and Seamus agreed. "Now like me, I believe that the two of you need to practice more with your magic abilities. I have a theory that with these increased abilites that each of you need to focus on spells and incantations that fit who you are. Neville I think that you need to focus on spells that deal with plants. How to use them in defense and offence in any situation, even a battle. Seamus, you need to focus on spells that need alot of power focused in them. With you using the natural abilities of lightning all your life, I would say that is why you blew things up all the time when you tried the simpelist of spells." They both nodded in understanding and left Harry to sleep. They walked back to the tower in deep thought.

The next morning, Harry was released from the Hospital Wing. Making his way to the Griffindor Tower, he met Fred and George. "What happened Harry?" asked George. Harry looked around and said "Not here, meet me in the Room of Requirement in half an hour. And bring Ginny, I know she'll come anyway."

At the Room of Requirement, Harry walked the corridor three times thinking about a room like the Common Room but with more colors. Not just the red and gold of Gryffindor. Harry waited for the others to show up and thought, "_there has to be an easier way to tell them_." He noticed a small movement out of the corner of his eye. Turning he saw a small table with a pensive sitting on top. "_Thank you_, " he thought to the Room. Harry gathered the information that he thought the Weasley's should know about and put it in the pensive. When he was done, the others had entered the room.

"Before you start asking questions, I want you three to see what's inside the pensive. It will explain some things and most likely bring out more questions", Harry told them.

* * *

Shadow arrived back and sat watching the prisoner from the shadows. "_We will get you out of here soon Hermione_", he thought to himself.

The door to the cell opened. Usually she would have looked to see who it was, but she was loosing hope of any kind of rescue. The figure walked to her and knelt down. In a snake-like voice it said, "There is no use in holding onto hope. You will die in here. Even if they make an attempt to rescue you." Standing up, he walked to the door. He said one last thing as he left the cell, "Hope is the true killer."

Hermione tried to cry, but the tears just wouldn't come. She kept thinking about the one thing that wouldn't betray her. The one thing that is her constant companion, her knowledge. She knew that anything involving a wand was useless. She thought about all the other types of magic. The ones that used mental, not physical strength. Occlumency and Legilemency are two types that she had been secretly working on with Professor McGonagall. (Professor's Snape and Dumbledore weren't the only ones in the castle who knew how to use them.) Its actually because of this that she hadn't gone mad with all the torture she'd indured so far. She stood and walked around the room to loosen her muscles and joints. Feeling more relaxed, she sat on the floor and concentrated. She let everything go and relaxed. Within moments the pain, fear and sorrow faded away. All that she thought about was her magic blending with the magic around her. She immersed herself into it.

Shadow watched as she meditated. It wasn't until the morning that he received the shock of his life. Hermione wasn't in the cell. In her place as an owl. Then it changed into more animals. After what felt like hours, he had seen her change into more animals then he thought existed. Hermione changed back into herself and opened her eyes. Looking around the cell for what seemed like the first time, she found that her vision had improved. Concentrating, she found that all of her senses had vastly improved. Standing up and walking to the cell window she looked outside in the morning sun. Focusing her sight, she watched as a rat with a silver paw scurried toward their destination from a mile away. Stepping away from the window she sat back down on the floor. Her sense of smell and hearing told her that she wasn't alone in the room. "I can smell you, who ever you are."

Shawdow cursed himself for staying to long. Speaking from the shadows, he said "Don't fear me Hermione, I am working with Harry to get you out of here. He, like you, is experiencing new abilites and is not ready to face the Dark Lord yet. Though I doubt that we will wait much longer to rescue you from this hell. My name is Shadow and when the time is right I will help to rescue you."

Hermione opened her senses trying to discern if he was lying. She couldn't find any reason not to trust him,but still had questions. "Tell me something. If you knew where I was, why haven't you rescued me? Why have you left me here to be tortured?"

"If I had, you would not have found your ability. I watched you tranform into animals that I have never seen before. You are a multi-animagus. The true extent of your abilities are yet to be tested. You could potentially have the abilities of a Faunamagus."

"I have never heard of a Faunamagus. What is that?" she asked

"A Fauamagus is a person of legend. There have only been a few in history and there isn't much know to the public about them. They have the ability to become any animal, magical or not. With this ability your senses should have increased. Which is how I suspect is how you knew I was here." She nodded her acknowlegement of this. "I do need to get back before I am missed, but know that you have not been forgotten.

Over the next few months, Shadow visted Hermione and told her of what was occuring outside her cell. Ron had been training more into the darker arts, while the "new" Trio were mastering their own abilites. During this time Harry had been working with the DA and any other student who wanted to help fight. Dumbledore told the faculty what was happening with Harry and that they should support him in anything he was doing to prepare for the upcoming fight. The twins and Ginny had alot more questions for Harry when they came out of the pensive. Althought Harry answered many questions, he left some unanswered. Even though they knew he wasn't telling them everything, they pledged their help as well.


End file.
